


Enigma

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Derek Hale was an enigma, but not to Jordan.





	Enigma

To most people, Derek Hale is an enigma. They don’t realise that all you have to do is pay attention.

Derek is someone who focuses on the negative because it was how he was trained to become stronger. His mother adored her family, but she was strict and firm woman who demanded her pack follow her rules, her example. For the longest time, Jordan wasn’t able to connect the dots until he listened to the way Peter spoke about his sister. Derek idolised her, but Peter saw both the good and the bad inside his sister. The questionable lessons she taught her children, and the actions she took to ensure their obedience.

Derek is creative. When he isn’t hunting monsters. He used to draw, take photographs, and even -  _ whoa  _ \- press flowers. He would give his creations as gifts for his family, claiming that buying presents for eleven plus people was never an easy challenge. Jordan discovered this when he visited the Hale vault and discovered a box of dust covered gift bags. He opened one of them and found a painting of the preserve lake, signed in the corner with a simple  _ DH _ . The tag on the bag said it was a gift for a girl named Olivia. She never got to see what Derek had made for her.

Derek wasn’t always angry. Mostly, he was scared. Of hunters, of other wolves, of humans. Of everything. Derek lived in a constant state of fear and anger, of despair and terror. It was why it was so hard for him to open up. But when he did, he tried to be honest. Jordan would watch as he clenched his jaw and swallowed around a nervous lump in his throat. He’d stumble over his words, his frustration growing as he failed to share what he was thinking. Jordan stayed patient. He waited, and when Derek was able to speak, he listened.

Derek is kind. Derek is really kind, but people refuse to look past the awkward silence and permanent glare. It makes Jordan angry when people look at him like he’s a monster, like he’s something dangerous. He watches as people cross the street so they don’t have to walk by him. He watches as people whisper and stare whenever they’re out in public. He watches and he becomes angrier, and angrier until Derek takes his hand and shakes his head. He’s used to it. He doesn’t care anymore. But Jordan can’t stop seeing it. The fear, distrust, and hate turned towards him. Turned towards the man he loves.

Derek was tactile. Touch was his weakness. He hid it well, but it was difficult to hide from someone who was as observant as Jordan. He saw the way Derek would smile, the happiness that radiating off him whenever they touched one another. After they became comfortable with one another, Jordan noticed how Derek would move towards him, rest his head against his shoulder when he was tired, place his hand onto Jordan’s shoulder or hands or knee, anything for just one touch that showed him that they were okay, that he was welcome. Because no matter how much he tried, Jordan still couldn’t explain just how much Derek meant to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. Please leave me a comment telling me what you think <3
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
